


Just Be Careful

by WritinginCT



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-09
Updated: 2010-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritinginCT/pseuds/WritinginCT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack had a strange feeling that he knew his cocky pilot from somewhere...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Be Careful

**Author's Note:**

> Set during SGA "Rising"  
> Warning for adultery

 

Jack had a strange feeling that he knew his cocky pilot from somewhere. It niggled at him in a "danger-danger" sort of way and not in a "oh-hey-I-remember-seeing-you-on-base-somewhere" way. It was distracting, or at least it was until that damn drone tried to kill them both. The post near-death adrenaline rush made him forget all about it. At least until they were safely at the Ancient Outpost and Jack saw the pilot without his helmet for the first time, then he knew in an instant where he knew Sheppard from and why his brain was screaming danger at him.

Sheppard didn't give any indication that he remembered Jack, and either he really didn't, or he was just an expert at pretending.

Jack kept his own recognition under wraps, he _was_ an expert at pretending.

Their visit to the outpost was insanity of the highest caliber, something never in short supply with the Stargate program.

Jack waited the entire time they were at the outpost for Sheppard to say something to him, but it never came. He waited the entire flight back to McMurdo, but it never came. And he waited the entire time the expedition was making ready to leave for Pegasus, but again it never came.

It finally came the night before the expedition was set to leave.

Jack had just gotten a beer and was going to relax in front of the television for a while when his doorbell rang. He opened the door to see John Sheppard standing there nervously.

"Sheppard," Jack said with a raised eyebrow.

John wet his lips and quickly said, "So... we're leaving tomorrow."

Jack looked at John in confusion and replied, "Yeah, pretty sure I got a memo or two about that. What's on your mind?"

"I... I didn't want to go without you knowing that I _do_ remember you."

Jack felt his stomach go into free fall.

John continued talking, even as Jack paled. "That was one of the best nights of my life, and because there's a chance that we're not coming back, I wanted you to know that."

Jack's equilibrium evened out at Sheppard's honest words and he nodded gently. He gestured and asked, "Do you want to come in?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea," John replied honestly.

"It never is. But I'll ask again, do you want to come in?" It wasn't just an invitation to come inside, and they both knew it.

John nodded and Jack moved back so John could enter the house. John stood awkwardly in the hallway as Jack closed and locked the door. Time seemed to stand still as their eyes met and they just stood there staring.

Jack ticked his head to the side and asked softly, "One of your best nights, huh?"

"Yeah," John replied in a husky whisper.

The kiss between them was suddenly just _there_ , and it was as hot and needy as it had been fifteen years ago.

  
\---------------

_California, fifteen years ago  
_

Jack paid the man at the door and went inside. He bought a beer at the bar and found himself a tall table off in a corner where he could see everything and began surveying the available prospects. The bar was loud, and the lights dim, with the smell of clashing colognes and musky male sweat heavy in the air.

He didn't come here often or places like it even, but he was finally stateside after a mission that had totally gone to hell losing them good men in the process and he needed to scratch the itch that had had crawled up his spine before going home to his wife and son in Colorado.

It wasn't an itch that came calling often, just when a mission went really wrong or really right. It was just something he had to do in order to be able to put back on his own skin and be the husband and father and not the Air Force's weapon and killer. Whether or not Sara knew, he didn't know, but he was discreet for obvious reasons, and never with the same man twice. He also became adept at weeding out and avoiding those men that wanted more than just a one night stand, he wasn't looking for emotional attachment, for him it was all about sex and release and the feel of another man's strong body under his.

Jack spied him the minute he walked in the bar, so did most of the rest of the men in the bar. He was young, probably barely twenty-one, and tall and lanky with a beautiful face that was bordering on being terrified. The kid got himself a beer and tried to be nonchalant as he stood near the bar. It wasn't working.

The kid looked around a little, trying to get the lay of the land. His eye briefly met Jack's and he gave Jack a quick, tight little grin before continuing on in his visual explorations. The kid wasn't really what Jack was looking for, he wanted someone that could handle a little bit of a rough ride, someone with experience that he didn't have to worry about breaking The arousal he felt as he watched the kid though, told him that his dick was a little more than interested as it filled in his jeans to rub in a most distracting way.

A couple of the local bar sharks made their way towards the kid, sensing fresh blood. Jack got bad vibes from both of them. They were the type that took what they wanted without caring if it damaged anyone else. The kid apparently had half-way decent instincts of his own as Jack watched him purposely remove the hand from his thigh that one of the two men had been inching upward. Being crowded between the two men, the kid looked cornered and a little unsure of what to do. As he looked around trying to figure out what to do to get himself out of the situation, his eyes met Jack's again.

Without hesitation, Jack lifted his hand and crooked a finger at the kid. The kid extricated himself from the two men and started walking towards Jack with a grateful look on his face. One of the two men went to grab the kid's arm but brought himself up short seeing Jack stand up and give him a raised eyebrow.

The kid reached Jack's table and said with that same tight little grin from before, "Hi."

Jack sat down on his stool and gave the kid his best cocky grin. "Hi."

The kid extended his hand and said nervously, "I'm John, John Sh..."

"Ah," Jack cut him off quickly, "You never give your last name in places like this. I'm Jack."

John asked nervously, "So do you come here often?"

John's eagerness humored Jack. He took in John's designer jeans and expensive shirt, and a watch that probably would have cost Jack a month's pay and realized this kid was so far out of his element it wasn't funny.

Jack took a drag off his beer and replied, "No, and neither do you."

John sipped his own beer and said a little defensively, "How do you know? Maybe I come here all the time."

Jack snorted and raised and eyebrow and John stammered out, "Okay, fine, so I've never been here before."

Jack asked, "How old are you? Truthfully."

"I turned twenty-one two months ago."

"Still in college?"

"Yeah, I'm a senior."

Jack nodded. The kid was even more gorgeous up close and was pressing every single one of Jack's buttons, even if he wasn't what Jack originally came in looking for.

Jack took another sip of his beer. He could see John looking at him with obvious interest, apparently he was doing some button pressing of his own.

"So why'd you come here tonight, John?" Jack asked leaning in close to John as he did.

John didn't flinch and actually leaned in a little bit himself and countered, "Why did you?"

With a smirk, Jack answered, "I came here to get laid."

John flashed him an all-too beautiful cocky smile and teased, "Imagine that, so did I."

Jack chuckled and chided, "Finish your beer."

\-----

Beers finished they left the bar by the back door and went across the street to the seedy motel there. It wasn't the type of place that asked for id's, in fact the only question the clerk asked was how many hours they wanted the room.

Jack looked to John who just shrugged, and turned back to the clerk and paid for a full night. The clerk took the cash and reached under the counter and handed them two thin towels and a small bar of soap. Jack threw down another five bucks and the man coughed up two more towels.

They took the room key and towels and found their room.

John looked around the room, the obvious culture shock apparent on his face. Jack bit back a chuckle as he locked the door and securely closed the curtains.

John meandered over to the wall where there was a small vending machine offering condoms.

John startled when Jack suddenly said from right behind him, "Bringing your own is smarter."

John turned around to face Jack. The eagerness was still on his face, but there was also some nervousness and apprehension and it made Jack say, "Time for a little more truth. You've never done this before, have you?"

John swallowed hard and asked, "Is that a deal breaker?"

"No. But I need to know just how far you want to go, what you want to do."

"Everything," was John's simple answer.

Jack nodded and before the calculating part of his brain could say no, he leaned in and kissed John. It was something he never did on his little queer sojourns but there was just something about John that made Jack _want_ a bunch things he normally didn't. Things he _shouldn't_ want.

The kiss was hot and needy and John poured all his eagerness into it.

\-----

Jack wanted to do this right for John and his sure hands had John naked and hard and breathing heavy in very short order. Jack hit his knees, and without hesitation, took John's cock in his mouth. The harsh, guttural gasps that John started making let Jack know that things were working well for John. Jack's hand found the cheek of John's ass and kneaded and groped as his mouth kept working John's cock.

A litany of, "Oh, god, please don't stop, don't stop, please," fell from John's lips in a hoarse whisper.

When Jack's finger slipped between John's ass cheeks and pressed just a little on John's tight hole, John's orgasm hit him like a jack-knifing truck. It wasn't a peaceful or graceful release, rather it was raw and jerking and soul wrenching.

Jack swallowed and let go of John who promptly fell back onto the bed in a shaking heap. John covered his face with his hands and Jack heard him sniff hard behind his hands. Jack stood and quickly crawled onto the bed next to John. Without a word, he pulled John in tight and just held him.

Against his chest Jack heard John say, "I'm sorry. I knew... I wanted this, I just didn't expect to want it that much."

"It's never easy finding out something new about yourself, I know."

John looked up at Jack for a moment before kissing him again in that same needy way as the first time. Jack felt John's hands scrambling on the buttons of his shirt and once he had it open and his mouth was moving over Jack's chest, Jack's erection was back in force.

John's hand reached down to stroke Jack's cock through his pants and he paused in tormenting Jack's nipple to say, "I want you to fuck me."

Jack swallowed hard and asked, "You sure? We don't have to do that."

"I'm sure."

\-----

Jack had shucked the rest of his clothes and gotten the tube of lube and condoms that he had brought with him out of his jacket pocket.

John was lying expectantly on the bed. He was on his stomach with his legs spread a little and his ass in the air. It was a sight that turned Jack's mouth into a desert.

Jack dropped the supplies on the bed and knelt between John's spread legs. He ran his hands up the long lengths of John's legs to cup and caress the ass that he couldn't wait to sink into. With steady fingers, he prepped John to take him and slipped on a condom. John was relaxed under him and when the head of Jack's cock started pushing against him, John's eagerness was back as he pushed back and took the full length of Jack's cock inside of him.

Jack gave John a minute to let his body acclimate and chided, "Breathe."

John did just that with a choked little chuckle. His hands were fisted in the bedspread and he squirmed a little under Jack. There was a heaping hint of neediness in his voice as he asked, "Move? Please. I need to feel it."

Jack gave John exactly want he wanted. He fucked John slowly, with long, deep strokes. He shifted them a bit, and got more primal grunts from John as his cock brushed against John's prostate. Jack could feel his balls going high and tight and he knew his own orgasm was imminent. He reached around and found John's cock. John was hard again, just as Jack suspected he would be. With a firm grip Jack stroked John's cock in sync with the thrusts he delivered to John's ass.

John's release hit a heartbeat before Jack's and they fucked their way through them, drawing them out and leaving both men blissfully exhausted.

\-----

They had been lying there in the darkened room for a while in a post-orgasmic glow when John asked quietly as he stared at the ceiling, "You're married aren't you?"

Jack thought about lying, but decided that there really wasn't a point. "Yeah."

"I've got a girlfriend, Nancy. My father thinks I should marry her."

"What do you think?"

"I dunno."

Jack rolled onto his side to face John in the dim light. "Why'd you really come here tonight?"

"I'm... I'm signing my commission papers on Monday for the Air Force and I wanted to see what I was giving up."

"Air Force?" Jack asked, deliberately keeping his voice even.

"I want to fly." John said with unabashed yearning.

 _That_ Jack could understand.

John rolled over towards Jack. In the low light Jack could see the warring emotions behind John's eyes, emotions he knew all too well. John reached and gently trailed his fingers along Jack's jawline. His hand trailed down to Jack's chest and his fingertips ghosted over the lines of his chest. John swallowed hard and said in a broken whisper, "I don't know if I can do it, marry her, be what they want me to be."

"You can. You'll just have to learn how to be discreet and not draw attention to yourself."

"You sound like you're speaking from experience."

"Maybe I am."

"Just tell me the truth, can I fly and still have this?" John asked as he cupped Jack's soft cock in his hand.

"Yes. It's not easy, but you can manage."

"Can I ask you something? Hypothetically?"

"Hypothetically? Sure."

"If... if we had met in some other time and place where you weren't married, would you have even looked twice at me?"

Jack decided the conversation was steering into areas best left alone. He moved over and pressed John back down to the mattress with a kiss. As their cocks filled between them, Jack's lips moved to John's neck and he paused to whisper honestly, "I would've had to only look once."

Their hard cocks were nestled together between them and as the kisses deepened and they were both trying to stroke and squirm it was the perfect amount of friction as they brought themselves off.

\-----

They dozed for a while, Jack holding John close. The cuddling was something else Jack never did with men. Jack was breaking every one of his own rules with John. His gut was telling him that it wasn't going to be a problem, at least not for John. His own head wasn't quite so sure.

\-----

After their nap, they showered together and it John's turn to hit his knees under the lukewarm shower spray. He didn't take the blowjob all the way though, pausing to look up at Jack's face and say, "I want you to fuck me again."

And so after turning off the water and a quick swipe of a towel, they made their way back to the bed where Jack did just that.

Another rule was broken as Jack fucked John face to face with John's legs on his shoulders. He watched every emotion on John's face as he pounded his ass and John reached for his own release. An aroused John was a beautiful thing and a wholly unexpected wave of possessiveness hit Jack. The thought of another man fucking John and putting that look on John's face threatened to drop a curtain of red rage over his brain. He bit it back, and forced himself to focus on the fact that even if he wouldn't be the only one to ever fuck John, that he was the first. To bring that message home to himself, he delivered a series of long deep thrusts that had John begging for more.

\-----

Just before dawn they showered and dressed and Jack did a sweep of the room to be sure they had all their belongings.

They stood face to face near the door. John's expression a little sad as he said, "I'm never going to see you again am I?"

"No. Probably not," Jack replied honestly.

John nodded and started to say something then stopped.

"What?" Jack prodded.

"Nothing really. Just... I had a really great time with you."

Jack's voice was gentle as he replied honestly, "Me, too."

John reached over and trailed his fingers down Jack's jaw. He leaned in and kissed Jack softly.

When John broke the kiss, Jack pulled John into a tight embrace and whispered against his hair, "Never wear your dog tags when you go out, and no last names- not ever. Just be careful."

John squeezed back and said, "I will."

\-----

They left a few minutes apart, never expecting to see each other again.

Jack thought about John often through the years, though, half wishing he _had_ gotten John's last name so he could check up on him and see how he fared in his career.

John also thought about Jack and made a point of looking up the senior officers at every base he was deployed to in the hopes of catching a glimpse, but he never did.

They did not cross paths again until McMurdo. 

\---------------  
_Present_  


They were dozing, Jack holding John close. The sex had been just as good as it had been fifteen years ago, maybe even better.

Jack knew that if he asked, John wouldn't go on the mission. He'd stay and find a place for himself at the SGC and attempt to live some sort of pseudo-half life with Jack. For just a moment, Jack let himself want that, let himself imagine not being alone. He unconsciously squeezed John a little tighter at the thought.

Jack felt John's hand toy with his dog tags as he asked softly, "Penny for your thoughts?"

Jack forced a chuckle. "Not even worth that much."

John asked as if reading Jack's mind, "You don't want me to go on the expedition do you?"

"Part of me doesn't."

"Same here."

John inched closer to Jack and sighed. Jack gave him another squeeze and pressed a kiss to the side of John's head.

They lay that way for a long time when John's low voice broke the quiet, "What time is it?"

Jack glanced at the clock. "A little after two. We've got a few more hours before...," he let his words trail off.

John shifted and met Jack's eyes. He gave Jack a little tug and Jack let himself be pulled on top of John. John took Jack's face in his hands and kissed him deeply. He ended the kiss and said softly, "If we've only got a few hours we shouldn't waste them."

\-----

They stood face to face near the Jack's front door. Both men's expressions were a little sad.

John's brow was furrowed as he said, "We're probably never going to see each other again."

Jack reached over and put his hands on John's shoulders. "No, probably not, but then again we've had this conversation before and here we are," Jack replied with forced lightness.

"Yes, we did," John replied before he reached over and trailed his fingers down Jack's jaw. He leaned in and kissed Jack softly.

When John broke the kiss, it was his turn to pull Jack into a tight embrace and his voice was thick with emotion as whispered near Jack's ear, "Never wear your dog tags when you go out, and no last names- not ever. Just be careful."

Jack squeezed back and promised, "I will."

\---------------  
the end.

 


End file.
